


【HP|GS】假如萨拉查是一个超级大颜控

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 2





	【HP|GS】假如萨拉查是一个超级大颜控

1、  
很少有人知道，世界最强大的最令人闻风丧胆的黑巫师萨拉查·斯莱特林是一个颜控。

毫无底线的颜控。

不过他的眼界较高，寻常男女入不了他的眼，所以至今没有怜香惜玉的举动。

也很少有人知道，萨拉查的性向为男。

他喜欢英俊的、充满男性荷尔蒙的男人，喜欢有着倒三角身材、八块腹肌、优美人鱼线的男人，喜欢枪杆子够粗够长够壮的男人，最好是有着阳光笑容的男人。

2、  
颜值总是来得措不及防。

当萨拉查救起那个灰头土脸的吟游诗人的时候，满脸嫌恶并且满心麻烦。

可是当他把那个流浪诗人扔进水里之后。

他愣愣地看着洗去浮尘的男人露出英俊完美的脸蛋，水湿透了肮脏的白色长袍，体贴地给他展示底下被包裹的结实肌肉。那个满身男性荷尔蒙气息的男人站在水中，可怜兮兮地对他展示出一个讨好的笑容。

这个瞬间他觉得之前所有的不爽都烟消云散，世上所有的错误都能被原谅。

萨拉查的喉结不动声色地上下滚动几次。

他说:“作为救你命的报答，你将要做我的仆人。”

3、  
“我的仆人，你叫什么？”

“戈德里克，主人。”

果然好看的人连名字都好听。

萨拉查暗自想。

4、  
帅气的男人就应该放在眼前好好欣赏。

萨拉查撑着脑袋靠在椅子上，看起来像是在发呆。

戈德里克任劳任怨地擦完桌椅，又趴在地上兢兢业业地仔细地擦着地板。瓷砖地板光可鉴人，映着金发男人完美的侧颜，尤其是他嘴唇微抿，眼神认真，显得十分迷人。

好想上去踢一脚那个翘起来的屁股，它看上去很好踢。萨拉查看着他新收的仆人心想。可是那样太毁形象了，而且很费力气。

仆人擦完地板，洗干净手，恭敬地站在他面前。

萨拉查漫不经心地说:“去倒茶吧。”他指了指身前的桌子，“就在这里。”

戈德里克乖顺地低头沏茶。从上至下的角度去看，他依旧能让人感觉到他脸型地完美，鼻梁高挺，睫毛翘长，有一种不羁与乖巧的矛盾之感。

举起杯子尝了一口，高要求的主人嫌弃地把杯子里剩下的茶水泼到手艺不精的仆人身上，他冷漠地命令:“什么垃圾玩意。重泡。”

茶水一半撒在戈德里克的头发和侧脸上，另一半倒在了他的肩上。那一块茶水糟蹋的地方，看起来狼狈极了，也诱人极了。头发沾着水，眼角带着水，看起来像泪又像汗，沾湿的衣服透出底下美味的肉色。

让人想剥开那层碍眼的衣服。

又泼了一杯茶， “重泡。”

再次举起手，萨拉查看见十分狼狈的俊美仆人，突然升起一种名为怜惜的情绪。他放下茶杯，挥挥手。

“算了。”

“主人，我去给您端茶点。”

萨拉查曲手扣在杯沿，看着戈德里克走远。

5、  
好看的仆人通常具有暖床的功能。

萨拉查洗完澡，穿着松松垮垮的睡袍走了出来，在地板上留下湿漉漉的脚印。仆人看见主人来了，就十分乖巧地从暖好的被窝里钻出来，垂首站在一边。

他眉头微蹙，静了一会儿，说:“我现在想去看书了。你去掌灯。”

戈德里克垂眸:“主人，我给您穿好衣服。”他低头恭敬地给萨拉查系好衣带。萨拉查能够轻易地感觉到仆人手指划过时施加的轻微力道。

萨拉查抬脚让仆人给他穿上拖鞋。他踱步到书房随手拿起一本书坐下，让戈德里克立在门口旁等候吩咐。

他随意地翻着书，眼睛却不住地往门口望去。魔法点起的灯光不甚明亮，却很柔和，是适合阅读的光线。这种光线不仅适合阅读书，也适合阅读人。光线在戈德里克脸上打下光影，使他的面容显得更加深邃，脸部的线条更加分明，他垂下眼帘，遮住里面的所有情绪，嘴唇微抿，刻画出一道谦卑的线条。

萨拉查扔开手里的书，吩咐仆人端一杯牛奶到卧室。

仆人端着温热的牛奶恭敬地递到主人面前，主人缓缓喝尽，柔和了表情。

仆人端着空了的杯子，退到门口，他温声道:“主人，晚安，祝您有个好梦。”

萨拉查看着戈德里克，脸上微微露出一丝笑容，他说:“晚安。”

在被窝里闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，萨拉查还是忍不住起身把被单和被套都拆下来，随手揉成一团扔在地上，自己就着被芯躺一半盖一半，这才如愿入睡。

外面月光如鎏金。

6、  
萨拉查半夜被压醒的时候并不意外。

“我以为你会再忍一会儿的，没想到你这么经不起折腾。”

压在他身上的男人即使是在黑夜里，仅仅就着月光都能看出来他的俊美，此时的他放肆张扬，笑容灿烂且不羁，头发流着白光，可与月华争辉。

“我新收的忠诚的仆人。”

是戈德里克。

“亦或是我的死对头最强白巫师之子。”

还是戈德里克·格兰芬多。

戈德里克歪着头沉吟，他想了想，道:“不是最强白巫师之子，是最强白巫师。就在上一周，我打败了我的父亲。”

萨拉查十分冷静地问:“那你是来打算来杀我的吗？”

“本来是的。”戈德里克的声音低沉悦耳，富有磁性，“但是现在我改主意了。”

萨拉查动了动，发现自己被裹在被芯中间，戈德里克又压着被角，他困在里面动弹不得。

“改什么主意？”

看脸这么帅，只要不是杀了他都可以原谅他。

戈德里克勾起唇角:“娶了你怎么样？”

听起来还不错。等等——他的仆人真是善于异想天开，还是选择不原谅他吧。

“不可能。”

“那好吧。”男人迅速改口，“你娶我怎么样？考虑一下。”

于是萨拉查就真的考虑一下了。他仔仔细细地打量着压在自己身上的男人。今晚的月光长得足够茂盛，能让他清楚地看见男人的完美容貌。原本的金发在月光照耀下变成了一头流光的银发，原本的蓝眸在黑夜中沉淀下来，深邃至黑。眉峰上挑，眼睫如翼，鼻梁落下阴影。嘴唇轻抿，在中间划出一道锋利的线条，却在两端肆意地勾起。

这样的男人娶回来天天看着当饭吃都没毛病。

——再等等。

“我已经收你做仆人了。”

“可是我不止想当你的仆人，还想当你的男人。”

7、  
萨拉查不愧于最强黑巫师之名。

至今还没有人或物能打败现在的他。

除了那该死的被子。

8、  
萨拉查觉得，作为最强大的黑巫师，比起和一个白巫师结婚，还是收一个漂亮的白巫师仆人更加符合他的气质和形象。

9、  
“考虑一下我吧。”

白巫师又在黑巫师面前推销自己。

这已经是不知道第多少天了。

每天戈德里克都会尽职尽责地打理好照顾萨拉查的所有事物，然后还有余力去调戏最强大的黑巫师。他已经发现自己的颜对萨拉查有着一百分的诱惑，一向冷静自持的萨拉查对此几乎是没有任何抵抗力。

但那也只是几乎。

萨拉查总会在理智放飞的最后关头悬崖勒马，勉强找回一丢丢的自控力，然后冷酷拒绝，继续欣赏。

毕竟他不觉得自己是一个能为了颜出卖自己的人。

白巫师思考了一下，决定没脸没皮地加大诱惑的力度。

金发男人解开胸前的扣子，把自己的上衣脱下来，由于下摆还扎在裤子里，衣服松松垮垮地落下来，吊在裤子上面。于是一直遮在下面的结实身躯露出一半来，完美的倒三角。

“你要不要再考虑一下我的追求，萨尔？”

萨拉查吞咽一下，以沉默拒绝。

戈德里克朝他走进一步。

八块腹肌在萨拉查眼前晃动。

“你真的不想和我在一起吗？”

萨拉查视线顺着人鱼线走，结果遗憾地被裤子挡住。

“我觉得你对我还是挺满意的。”

戈德里克压低嗓音说道。

“而且你不是感受过我的肉体吗？”

萨拉查不自觉想起之前的手感。嗯……很充实，各种意义上的。

“所以，你嫁给我好吗？”

萨拉查下意识道:“好。”

戈德里克露出干净的开心笑容。萨拉查觉得这可能是他所遇过最美最灿烂的笑容。

金发男人一把抱住他，十分开心地说:“太棒了，你终于答应我了！”

萨拉查突然反应过来发生了什么，正打算勃然大怒，手握起来的时候，却发现自己的手已经非常自觉地放在戈德里克的腹肌上面了。白巫师握住那只手压在腹上，暧昧而得意地笑了起来。

此时此刻，萨拉查更想把自己的手给剁了。

10、  
“萨尔，把你自己给我好吗？”

“不好。”

“主人，求你了。”

“……好。”

“主人我好爱你。”

“等一下，我收回……唔……”

11、  
萨拉查一脸昏昏欲睡的时候，戈德里克还兴奋至极，拉着萨拉查嘀嘀咕咕。萨拉查困得要死也累得要死，不管是再怎么嫌弃别人的味道，再怎么不愿意和别人一起睡，也没有力气把那个大型物件连被带人扔下床去了。可是偏偏有着浑身使不完的劲的白巫师，非要和他挤成一团抱在一起，还一直和苍蝇一样翁嗡嗡地说话，不肯让他进入梦乡。

“萨尔，其实我们之前见过，你还有印象吗？”

“没有。”萨拉查几乎是从喉咙里挤出来那个单词，被逼的，因为有一只放在他身上的手在威胁他。

“没关系。我帮你想。还记得你刚成名时挑战我父亲的时候吗？我当时就在我父亲后面。那是我们第一次见面。”

萨拉查勉强提起精神回忆了一下，恍然大悟:“你就是那个背后放冷箭的小屁孩。”

“咳。”戈德里克尴尬地咳了一声，“那时候我不小了。”

黑巫师从鼻腔发出轻哼。

“要不是你，我那时候可能就赢了。”

戈德里克机智地没有拆穿他，而是继续说道:“我当时就很佩服你，觉得你这么小就敢一个人挑战我父亲特别厉害。”

还有几句话他没敢说:你明明应该是一个黑漆漆的黑斗篷，但那时候你的骄傲和年少轻狂比冰面反射的日光还要耀眼。所以我想引起你的注意，认识你，却没想到败落的你却依旧挺着自己的傲骨，头也不回地走了。之后几次你对我父亲的挑战我都看了，直到你打败我父亲我便再也见不到你了。于是我决定自己来找你。

可能是他想得有点深，时间过得很快，等他回过神来的时候就看到萨拉查闭着眼睛睡得香甜，可能是身体有些不舒服，微微皱着眉，一只胳膊搭在他的肚子上，手蜷着。

戈德里克伸手抚平萨拉查的眉间，举起他的手在指尖落下一吻。

“晚安，我的爱人。”  
  
12、  
“我知道现在的你可能只停留在对我肉体的喜欢，但我一定会努力让你爱上我的。相信我。”

“那你加油吧。”

13、  
就像黑巫术里通常都会有魅惑魔法一样，白巫术里也有魔法能让人自带圣光，共同的效果就是让别人轻易地信任施法者，下意识地听从施法者的指挥。

萨拉查质问戈德里克:“你潜伏在我身边的时候是不是用了圣光咒？”

“还没来得及。”戈德里克一脸郁闷，然后想到了什么开始洋洋得意起来，“每次我打算施圣光咒的时候你就改变主意了，比如说我在小溪里的时候，我被你泼茶水的时候……”

“闭嘴。”

萨拉查打断戈德里克的话，试图掩饰自己的尴尬。

戈德里克不罢休地说:“还比如那天……”

他突然感觉浑身一寒，是萨拉查冷冷地瞪了他一眼。但他一点也不害怕，仍然笑嘻嘻地说:“你亲我一下我就不说了。”戈德里克还伸手点了点自己的嘴唇。

萨拉查沉默地看着他。

男人沐浴在窗子透过来的阳光之中，像是施展了圣光咒，被光线勾勒出毛绒绒的光影。男人的手指放在唇上，如神明在命令万物噤声。

就在戈德里克由原本满怀期待变成失望再变成心惊胆战，放下手思索自己是不是逗人逗过头了的时候，萨拉查朝他走过一步，用手覆在他的眼睛，然后他就觉得唇上一凉，像蜻蜓点水一般转瞬即逝。

也像漫天星空之下最柔软的风在轻轻撩拨最深处的心弦。

14、  
“萨尔主人，要是我破相了变肥仔了肾不好了变阴郁了，你还会养我吗？”

“不会。”

“那我养你好不好？”

“可以。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.4.10  
> 没错这里的戈德里克就是这么帅得天怒人怨，然后拜倒在萨拉查的巫师袍底下XD  
> 那时候没睡袍我知道的


End file.
